


mouth shut

by a spot of elle grey (minniemoments)



Series: almost smut in 250 words or less [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/a%20spot%20of%20elle%20grey
Summary: almost smut in 250 words or less / showers and handjobs
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: almost smut in 250 words or less [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	mouth shut

“Hunnie,” Chanyeol says, words and body pressing into Sehun’s skin, “Look at yourself, babe.”

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Sehun whines, eyes still squeezed shut. He hates how affected Chanyeol has him. Hates his stupid large hands. Hates how good those calloused fingers feel jerking him off, fast and tight, tight, tight.

“Look, baby,” Chanyeol encourages, hot breath mixing with the steam of the shower, contrasting the cool tile against Sehun’s hands, forehead, as he struggles to hold on, “Look how pretty you are.”

Sehun finally looks down and can’t help the small  _ “please” _ that escapes him, arousal ratcheting up at seeing the head of his cock appear and disappear in Chanyeol’s fist. A shiver runs down his spine when Chanyeol’s other hand wraps around his waist, pulling him back so that he can grind, slow and messy, against his ass.

“I really wanna fuck you, Hunnie,” Chanyeol groans, quiet and barely audible under the spray of the shower, “Could I? Please?”

Sehun wants to say something snarky, but a moan slips out instead and he wants Chanyeol to shut up. He wants Chanyeol to beg him and talk dirty.

“Imagine how good it’d feel, Hunnie,” Chanyeol presses, adding a twist to his strokes, “Don’t you want hyung filling you up?”

  
A murmur of breathless “ _ yeah, yeah, yeah _ ” is all Sehun can muster, the promise of orgasm coiling tight and tense.

**Author's Note:**

> This is... Messier than the others. Sorry. :P [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aspotofellegrey)


End file.
